Love Is In The Air
by Eienias20
Summary: "How did you ask her out? What did you say?" Tanith and Sigrun share with Nephenee and Heather the story of how they first got together. Tie in to Cerulean Gold CH27. "FE Oneshot-verse"
1. Part 1

_7/26/14_

_Towards the end of CH27 of my Nephenee x Heather story Cerulean Gold. Heather asks Tanith and Sigrun about how they got together._

_In the simplest way: this is the story they tell._

_Originally to be a oneshot I decided to divide the 15K+ story into 3 parts._

* * *

**Love is in the Air**

_Tanith: __It is a rather long story but I can see from your expressions that you're alright with that. So let me start at the beginning…before the Mad King's War._

_Heather: That long ago eh?_

_Tanith: Indeed. At that point I'd already risen through the ranks to become Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard. Sigrun also acknowledged me as a friend._

_Sigrun: Though it would be a while yet before anything else came of it._

_Nephenee: You two have been together for much longer than I would've guessed._

_Tanith: Years of bliss…anyway…I'll start in the barracks of the Holy Guard, early one morning before the recruits arrived to train._

* * *

"Commander."

"Tanith…you know, you don't always have to refer to me as Commander."

"I am your subordinate."

"You're my second in command. Sigrun is fine, this isn't the first time I've told you this."

Tanith nodded, it was true. Sigrun made it a point to repeat the request and that was exactly what Tanith had wanted.

The woman knew that Sigrun was unaware of any feelings Tanith might have for her but Tanith was confident that being on a personal name basis despite their positions was a good thing for her.

"Sigrun. I've already taken the liberty of preparing the Pegasi for today's training…hopefully all the recruits arrive on time."

As Sigrun walked past her she observed the barracks from her office "You're always so…consistent. It really has gotten better running things around here with you."

Tanith bowed "Of course. Thank you, Sigrun."

"Now, now, no need to be so formal, I get enough of that…trust me."

The pair walked outside where their Pegasi were waiting. Sigrun looked at Tanith who just smirked "The recruits aren't going to arrive in time and I know how much you enjoy a quick flight. I'm not imposing if I offer to come along am I?"

Sigrun shook her head and smiled "Of course not Tanith, I'd love to have you along."

As they mounted their steeds, Tanith thought of Sigrun's words. Everyone knew of Sigrun's status as a member of House Mierre, despite her elegance Sigrun, at least to her father, was somewhat rebellious. She wanted to live her life her way but her father was determined to tie House Mierre to the other powerful Begnion houses, to do so he was hoping to arrange a marriage for his daughter but-

"Tanith? Are you alright?"

Looking up the brown haired woman raised an eyebrow "What?" She quickly realized that she had spaced out and was flying rather slowly.

"Looks like someone needs this trip just as much as I. What's on your mind Tanith?"

Resisting the answer she exhaled roughly "Nothing really…"

Sigrun tilted her head "You always ask me about my day; how I spend my time…it's fair to say I'd like to know the same thing about you. I never really thought much about what you do after our work day concludes and I am sorry for that."

"Not at all…I don't have much of a personal life…though I receive letters from my parents telling me how proud they are…ever since I attained my position so close to serving the Apostle and so high among the Holy Guard…I'm glad that they're forever proud of me."

Sigrun smiled, it was good to hear that Tanith's parents were so happy with her. Feeling a slight bit of envy Sigrun couldn't help but laugh at herself which caused Tanith to look her way.

"You'd think being one of the Apostle's personal confidants and leader of the Holy Guards would put me in the good graces of my father…"

Tanith watched as Sigrun's expression changed before becoming distant, looking over the horizon.

Flying closer, Tanith reached across from her Pegasus and touched Sigrun's shoulder snapping the other woman back to reality.

"You've done well. I don't understand why your father can't see it but I can. You're very devoted to everything you do…"

Tanith wanted to say more but decided against it "Thank you Tanith. We should head back."

After exchanging nods the pair turned and flew back towards the barracks.

* * *

_Nephenee: I'd like to meet your parents, Tanith._

_Tanith: They're nothing remarkable or unique…just my mother and father._

_Nephenee: That makes them remarkable and unique to me._

_Tanith: Thank you, Nephenee._

* * *

"Tanith, ma'am!"

Turning to the recruit she remained silent "The barracks are clean and the Pegasi are away, anything else you require of me?"

"No Marsha, that is all…and a very impressive time. Keep it that way."

"Yes ma'am!"

After the knight left Tanith began walking away from the barracks, she had already bid her Pegasus farewell so all was good.

As she hit the main road and began her walk home she felt someone approach "Sigrun."

"How can you tell?"

Turning to face her, she smirked "You're rather light on your feet and carry a particular scent."

"Sharp nosed, are you sure you don't have Laguz blood in you?"

Tanith shook her head "Of course not, I'm just very aware. I assume you are heading back to the Mainal Cathedral as well?"

"Yes…you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you."

"Of course not Sigrun…stay close though the night can be…"

Tanith lost her train of thought as Sigrun moved closer. She was never one to be flustered but she'd been harboring feelings for Sigrun for far longer than she cared to admit. Having her so close to her was…comforting.

* * *

_Heather: Did Tanith ever get flustered after that?_

_Sigrun: I can think of a few times._

_Heather: Really?_

_Tanith: Ahem, that is skipping too far ahead._

_Heather: Right, sorry._

* * *

_A few days later_

"Tanith. What do you think of these? Too much?"

"Never Apostle."

Sanaki sighed "I know you feel you shouldn't give your honest opinion but-"

"The first one is too long, the second is too dark…perhaps a different choice would suffice."

Sanaki laughed to herself "There we go. Thank you Tanith."

"Of course…is that all?"

As Sanaki put the robes away she nodded, there was a special Calling of the Houses scheduled in a few week and she was preparing herself. The tasks were normally very arduous but having Tanith, Sigrun or Sephiran along was always a good thing.

"Are you needed elsewhere, Tanith?"

"No Apostle, if you require me here-"

"Tanith. Do you want to leave?"

"…Apostle…I would like to. Yes."

Sanaki smiled "That is one of my favorite things about you Tanith. You're stern, unshakeable and independent. I don't intend to treat you like a slave and make you do things you don't want to do but I hope you know I enjoy your company."

"Thank you Apostle…perhaps I will stay for a bit more, if it pleases you."

After another session of preparation Sanaki was called by Sephiran to a meeting, leaving Tanith to herself.

The Falco Knight had to admit it was odd not seeing Sigrun around the Cathedral.

As she prepared to search for the woman a man approached her "You there, where might I find Sigrun of the Holy Guards?"

Tanith eyed the man, noble no doubt. What did he want Sigrun for?

"I do not know."

"You are required to tell me if you know, understand?"

"Hmph, I understand but I do not know. Excuse me."

Ignoring whatever he called out after her she departed.

Sure enough her first stop, the gardens, she found Sigrun sitting on a bench smiling at nothing.

Tanith remained still watching her from afar. _"How laughable must I look right now? The stern, cold hearted and cruel second in command of the Holy Guards…fawning over another woman."_

Shaking her head she laughed lightly, causing Sigrun to turn.

"Tanith! How-"

"Ah! I found you!"

Tanith turned as the same noble moved past her "Sigrun of House Mierre!"

"Bachstail…why are you here?"

"Is this man bothering you?" Tanith stated moving forward.

"It's of no concern, please leave us."

Tanith was about to say something when she realized the voice telling her to leave was Sigrun's.

Holding her tongue she nodded and after a curt bow, left.

* * *

_Sigrun: Oh…I'd…I'd forgotten about that…_

_Tanith: …_

_Sigrun: I've probably apologized before but-_

_Tanith: It's fine. It was a long time ago…and you weren't wrong, it didn't have anything to do with me…_

_Heather: But you proceeded to make it your business?_

_Tanith: Yes. Yes, I did._

* * *

"Again!"

"But Tanith-"

"Don't back talk! Again!"

Sighing Marcia mounted her steed and took off to perform several more aerial flips.

Spotting the slightest error, Tanith called her down again and scolded her.

Marcia sighed "Ma'am…I've been at this-"

"And you still haven't got it!"

Marcia looked up "I know you're always the forceful one…but now you're just being cruel! What's gotten into you?"

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are addressing?"

"Yeah! A big meanie stupid head!"

With that Marcia stomped away, pursued by Tanith rather quickly "Get back here!"

As the Falco Knight reached out Marcia took off around a corner.

Tanith followed after her but upon turning the corner the Pegasus Knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Marcia! I swear! Get back here or there will be massive consequences!"

As Tanith continued screaming for her she walked past a somewhat inconspicuous hay bale hiding the aforementioned pink haired Pegasus Knight.

* * *

_Nephenee: Marcia told us that story once._

_Tanith: Did she?_

_Heather: Though from her recollection she clearly had no idea about your stress over Sigrun…for being a student of both of yours for a while I'm amazed she didn't pick up on it._

_Sigrun: Well she did leave prior to the war._

_Tanith: Either way. I eventually gave up looking for her…_

* * *

Sitting alone in the barracks, Tanith sighed she didn't mean to work Marcia so hard but it distracted her from the uncomfortable feelings swirling inside her over Sigrun's abrupt dismissal of her.

"_She never pulls rank on me…it may not have been my business but…"_

Sighing she began to laugh at herself internally _"Once again…here I sit depressed over another woman…if people could hear these thoughts I'd lose my entire reputation…it's sad really."_

"Tanith? You're still here? Everyone else has already gone."

Tanith turned to see Sigrun "Oh…yes I suppose I should be dismissed as well…I shouldn't be in your presence."

Standing Tanith walked past Sigrun.

"Tanith? Are you alright? Tanith?"

Without turning the Falco Knight muttered "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Sigrun."

Sigrun watched her go with some concern on her face. Tanith looked…sad…something Sigrun didn't see much from the other woman.

* * *

The next day brought yet another regiment of Pegasus Knights to the barracks for training.

As Tanith ran them through the drills, Sigrun sat in her office looking over several applications.

Strangely enough she couldn't focus on the work, her gaze moving to the window, through which she saw Tanith marching near the recruits no doubt yelling at them about something. A smile came to her face, her work forgotten she continued watching Tanith, not completely certain why and not noticing Marcia walk into her office.

"Uh…Sigrun?"

"Hm? Oh! Marcia! Yes, how can I help you?"

Marcia looked out the window, seeing Tanith working the recruits. Was Sigrun looking at her or…?

Shaking her head and casting it aside she spoke "Some guys showed up to the barracks-"

"More debtors? Honestly Marcia-"

"No…they say they're from House Regulus…some guy named Bachstail asked to see you."

Sigrun sighed deeply "Is everything alright ma'am?"

"Everything is fine, tell them to come here."

* * *

_Heather: Is that guy still around?_

_Sigrun: Bachstail of House Regulus? No._

_Tanith: Don't look at me like that, we'll get to it._

* * *

Outside Tanith spotted Marcia slinking back to the barracks, narrowing her eyes Tanith began moving after her only to see the same man from the day before emerge.

"Bachstail was it? What brings you to the Holy Guards Training Barracks?"

"None of your concern."

"I am Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard; I'm making it my concern. We can't have any visitors while training is in session, if you have an urgent matter-"

"What was your name again?"

"Tanith."

"Well Tanith, go back to your recruits and stop interjecting yourself into others' business."

As Tanith prepared to speak she noticed Sigrun. Clenching her fists she turned and left hearing Bachstail say "That's right, keep walking."

Clenching her teeth she fought the urge to turn back and deck the man.

* * *

During the knights' lunch, Tanith sat alone. Normally she sat with Sigrun and listened to the latter's stories, happy that she was so willing to share things about herself but Sigrun was nowhere in sight.

"Tanith."

Looking to her side she spotted Marcia "If you are here to apologize for skipping the last half of yesterday-"

"Are you really going to become the new commander of the Holy Guards?"

"…what?"

"Well…it's a rumor I've been hearing and I just want to know if it's true or not…not that I'd do anything stupid like…leaving after your inauguration."

"Why would I be promoted?"

Marcia shuffled her feet "I don't know…something about Sigrun marrying some rich dude from Regulus…I mean…she can't lead us if she's married to that fancy Duke or Lord or whatever he is…dumb rule but-"

"She's…getting married?"

Marcia noticed the change in Tanith's face, whatever expression she wore now the Pegasus Knight never saw before.

"It's just a rumor around…I just…uh…don't yell at me!"

Not receiving a response, Marcia excused herself.

Tanith had seen plenty of men come calling for Sigrun, most were sent by Sigrun's father but the woman turned them all down. Bachstail seemed to be much more persistent, she noticed him around the camp for several days, effectively keeping her away from Sigrun.

* * *

Finally one night Tanith made her way to Sigrun's office only to find the woman was not there.

"_Marriage…why am I overthinking this? She's been approached so many times before…what could the difference be now?"_

"Tanith?"

Turning she spotted Sigrun; before she could speak she noticed that the woman wore a very tired expression.

Quickly she approached her as Sigrun stumbled and caught her "Sigrun! Are you alright?"

"Just…tired…"

That wasn't true; it had to be more than that.

"It's Bachstail isn't it? His presence is stressing you out."

"No…it's not."

"Just say the word and I'll-"

"Don't do anything…Tanith…I can handle this."

Tanith cursed internally "At least let me walk you back to the Cathedral."

"I have work-"

"Not tonight."

Tanith watched as Sigrun looked up at her, eyes locking Tanith felt her chest tighten. "Are you giving an order to a superior?"

"We are off duty as of five minutes ago. I'm making a request to a very special…friend."

Sigrun smiled and rested her head against Tanith's chest "Then let's go."

Thinking, Tanith remembered the men with Bachstail, no doubt they have been harassing Sigrun with forms and agreements to the union. She wished she could send them away…why did Sigrun want to handle this alone? Either way she was going to help her, as she tried to move Sigrun the knight nearly collapsed to the floor. She wasn't walking on her own.

"T-Tanith!"

Standing, Tanith now held Sigrun in her arms "Y-you…this-"

"You're far too tired to make the walk. I'll carry you out to my Pegasus and fly you back."

"Tanith…thank you."

"Hold on…tight."

Now on Tanith's Pegasus, Sigrun wrapped her arms around Tanith's waist. Taking to the sky, Tanith felt Sigrun rest her head against her back.

"You're a lot lighter than you look."

"Even with this armor on? Maybe you're just very strong."

Tanith smirked before looking back at Sigrun "I've never seen you so worn out…if you want to talk about it…"

"I…really don't…it's not fun."

"…I want to help."

Sigrun smiled "That's nice but…as long as my father desires more influence he'll keep trying to marry me off…he's treating me like an 18 year old…he knows I'd never do it so he's hoping to break me down…"

"What a-"

"He's still my father."

"It doesn't mean he can't be in the wrong…or a bastard."

"Tanith."

Sighing the brown haired woman eased on the reins as her Pegasus came to a stop, dismounting she took Sigrun back into her arms.

Opening her heavy eyes she looked at Tanith "Again…thank you."

Reaching the commander's room, Tanith helped her out of her armor; once Sigrun lay on the bed she instantly fell asleep.

Tanith stood there watching her; she didn't like seeing her like this. It wasn't right. What kind of father intentionally overstresses his own daughter hoping to break her?

"_I can help her…I know I can…but…will she accept it?"_

Tanith moved over to Sigrun running her hand over the latter's face, feeling the warmth. Kneeling down she pressed their foreheads together.

"_Sigrun…sleep well."_

* * *

_Heather: Aww._

_Nephenee: That's sweet._

_Tanith: …._

_Sigrun: Come now you two, you'll make Tanith blush._

_Tanith: I will not. Anyway…we'll pick up the following morning._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Sigrun looked around recognizing her room but unable to recall how she got there.

Sitting up she stretched and yawned, before she could get out of bed Tanith appeared.

"Tanith? What are you-"

"I'm just here to make sure your properly rested. You may not remember but you were exhausted yesterday."

"I…don't but it sounds right."

Moving over to her Tanith pulled up a seat "Sigrun…"

"I know what you wish to ask about and I'd rather you didn't. I can handle it…really."

Tanith kept her eyes on Sigrun "I don't want to see you the way you were last night. So defeated…that's not the Sigrun I know…"

The commander looked away as Tanith stood "Stay here while I get you breakfast."

"But-"

"I'm going to handle the recruits today, you need to rest."

Sigrun remained silent as Tanith sighed "Please…let me do this for you."

After a short silence Sigrun smiled "Alright…thank you Tanith. Really, thank you…this means a lot."

About fifteen minutes passed before Tanith reentered the room with a plate of food.

"Please take it easy today. I'll be back later."

Sigrun took the plate and smiled "I will."

* * *

_Heather: You can cook?_

_Sigrun: She can…try._

_Tanith: At the time I wasn't…the best…though I was pleased to hear that Sigrun liked it even if it was mediocre._

_Nephenee: And now?_

_Tanith: Thanks to Sigrun and Oscar._

_Sigrun: Much better._

* * *

"Good. Keep up the formation!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tanith paced the ground looking at the knights flying in unison above her. Keeping an eye out for any mistakes or areas that could be improved on. Her most intense focus was on Marcia, every once in a while she noticed fantastically crisp flying from Marcia and her steed. As rambunctious as the girl is she is clearly talented and has the skill to be one of the best.

"_I wonder if this is how Sigrun felt about me as a student…"_

After the recruits landed she approached Marcia "Well done up there."

"Really? Nothing too out of it?"

"Well…there is always room for improvement but you were the best in this group."

Marcia tilted her head "Are you alright Tanith?"

"It's a compliment. Take it."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Turning away, Tanith smirked before moving to Sigrun's office, she was taking it upon herself to complete the commander's paperwork. The last thing she wanted was for Sigrun to come back tomorrow with two days of work. Right now she needs less stress in her life.

Upon opening the door she narrowed her eyes, spotting a vase with flowers on Sigrun's desk as well as a note with the crest of House Regulus.

Shaking her head she approached the gift, first instinct was to throw it over but she didn't like the idea of making a mess. Instead she picked it up and put it on the floor before sitting and getting to work.

"Tanith?"

"Hm?" Looking up she spotted Marsha and Marcia "What is it?"

"We're ready for late drills…we have no instructor for one of the divisions since Sigrun isn't here."

After Marsha finished Marcia spoke up "Where is Sigrun?"

"Marcia."

"Y-yes!"

"Lead the group."

Marcia and Marsha glanced at each other before the former looked back at Tanith "A-are you certain?"

"Yes. I've seen how you fly; you have some understanding of advanced maneuvering…just instruct them on that…on how you fly your Pegasus."

"I don't…I…a-alright. Yes ma'am. I will."

After they left, Tanith returned to her work. It was only a few minutes later that the door opened again.

"Marcia I said-"

"Where is Sigrun?"

Looking up her eyes landed on Bachstail.

"Not here…and neither should you be. You can't keep coming around the Holy Guards barracks, your distracting-"

"It doesn't matter. We're in talks of taking her from here. Now tell me, where is she?"

Standing Tanith approached the man "Think before you do anything to me, woman."

"My name is Tanith and I am acting Commander of the Holy Guard. I have ultimate authority over who is allowed on these premises and you have no right."

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

"If you do not leave. I will."

Bachstail narrowed his eyes "You don't know what you're doing, woman!"

"Yes I do. I'm protecting a friend."

Spitting Bachstail turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Heather: Whoa…badass._

_Sigrun: At the time I would've loved to be able to do that._

_Nephenee: Why couldn't you? He wasn't listenin to the law…_

_Sigrun: It's this…ridiculous, unspoken…command of sorts that those with power are above the law._

_Tanith: They aren't._

_Sigrun: But because of their influence…those who try to limit their reach are met with unpleasant consequences._

_Heather: Like losing their jobs and the like?_

_Sigrun: Yes._

* * *

"Well Marcia, how have-"

Tanith came to a stop; the recruits were all, for lack of a better word, lazing about.

Marcia was joking with a few of them before noticing Tanith and standing at attention "Commander!"

The rest of the group followed suit though that did not stop the ire from building within Tanith.

"Marcia…what is going on here?"

"Uh well…I did what you said. I told them about my flying technique…we did a few test runs, they all did pretty well so…"

"The point of drills is to run them to perfection not to satisfaction!"

"You put me in charge! Doesn't that make it my call?"

There were a few gasps from some of the recruits while others took a few steps back.

"Uh…I mean…I'm sorry…Commander."

Tanith waved the rest of the group away "Come with me, Marcia."

As the others went about wrapping for the day, Marcia walked aside with Tanith.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry about that Commander."

Tanith tapped her foot until Marcia's eyes finally met hers.

"I trusted you, Marcia."

"…"

"I just…I thought…this was my first day as acting Commander and I just tried something…and it didn't work."

"I-"

"If anything this is my fault for putting too much trust in you."

Marcia looked down at that. Tanith sighed and messaged the sides of her head. The paperwork and Bachstail tried her patience but this.

"Marcia. Just go, we'll work on everything tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Commander."

"…I do believe you have the skill to be a great Knight Marcia but you just need to…try…either way, get some rest and be ready for double drills tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!"

As Marcia started to walk away, Tanith realized something "Marcia, could you do me a favor?"

"Ah…what?"

Telling her to wait a moment, Tanith returned to Sigrun's office and picked up the plant from House Regulus, throwing away the card before exiting.

"Take this."

"What is this?"

"I don't want to throw away fresh flowers so please."

"Do you have an admirer?"

"Good day, Marcia."

"Yes ma'am!"

After the young girl left Tanith returned to the stable to bid her Pegasus a good night before beginning the walk back to Mainal Cathedral.

When you have the ability to fly whenever you wish you take walking for granted. Tanith actually enjoys the additional activity in her day. Thinking about Sigrun waiting back at the Cathedral she allowed a small smile to come over her lips before quickening her pace.

* * *

_Nephenee: I feel bad for Marcia…I mean; I know she didn't do what you told her to but…_

_Tanith: Going back to it now…so do I. She and I are on much better terms nowadays at least. I've asked Elincia about her service as a Crimean Royal Knight and she had nothing but good things to say._

_Sigrun: Marcia had a good teacher._

_Tanith: Elincia told me the same thing._

_Heather: You two should spend some time together as well. It wouldn't hurt to let her know how you feel about her now._

_Tanith: …it wouldn't._

_Sigrun: If we're ever in Crimea we'll look her up._

_Nephenee: Sounds good._

* * *

"Sigrun?" Tanith raised an eyebrow as she knocked on Sigrun's door.

"Over here."

Turning, she smiled, the other woman was in her room now.

"Why did you move over there?"

As Tanith entered her room, Sigrun closed the door "I thought that some…suitors would come check my room if they found out I wasn't at the barracks."

"Smart." Tanith stated with a nod before sitting down and tapping the spot next to her.

As Sigrun walked over to her and sat down, Tanith eyed her closely. She didn't see her out of her armor regularly. Most of their time spent together was on duty so it makes sense.

Casually dressed in light green she seemed like a completely different person.

"Did you get enough rest today, Sigrun?"

"Yes…thank you, I feel much better…I hope you didn't have a hard time doing both our jobs…unless, I mean-"

"It's alright. I didn't want you to come back to an overloaded desk tomorrow so I did everything for you. It's not an easy job, I can't help but gain more respect for you after trying it for one day and don't you dare say it's nothing!"

Sigrun smiled warmly, Tanith wanted nothing more than to pull her closer but she knew it was far too soon.

"Tanith…truly, thank you for today…it gives me huge joy knowing how much you care about me…"

"I said it before, your special to me."

Looking over to the kitchen, Tanith asked "Hungry?"

Sigrun thought of this morning, Tanith's food wasn't…bad but-

"It was terrible wasn't it…I'm sorry I-"

"No! No! It was…unique…and besides it was the thought that counts…if anything let me cook for you as thanks."

"_She wants to…cook for me?"_

"Tanith?"

Seeing a smile on Tanith's face, Sigrun couldn't help but giggle "That looks great on you."

"Well, I still want to help you so I'll go with you to the kitchen, just instruct me so I don't…mess anything up."

Standing the pair moved to the kitchen.

Tanith: So, where did you learn to cook?

Sigrun: Picked it up from my mother…she loved making meals for everyone back home.

Tanith: Sounds nice.

Sigrun: It was…the times around the dinner table were some of the best when I was younger. Everyone was just so happy, especially my father…he loved her with all his heart.

Tanith: My dinner table wasn't quite like that.

Sigrun: It wasn't?

Tanith: I was surrounded by three brothers, everything was far more rambunctious. I'm sure there was none of that in a noble home?

Sigrun: Not really, but it sounds delightful.

Tanith: In its own way, I suppose it was.

Sigrun: Don't drop that!

Tanith: I'm not going to drop it…what do you take me for?

Seeing the odd look in Sigrun's eyes, Tanith looked away slowly only for Sigrun to bump her with her hip. As Tanith stumbled the egg left her grasp, acting quickly she caught it with her other hand and turned to Sigrun who just laughed.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Tanith smiled.

* * *

Sitting down, the pair began eating. Tanith's eyes widened "This is…fantastic…"

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Smiling Tanith took another bite before glancing at Sigrun "So, did you have any problems Commanding the Holy Guard today?"

Tanith shook her head "The instructors didn't ask about you when I came in alone, they just took the orders as I gave them."

"Knowing you, they probably didn't want to ask."

Skipping over the Bachstail incident, Tanith told her about Marcia.

"My…such harsh words."

Tanith sighed "She has the ability to become one of the best knights of the Guard. I want to help her realize it but she's too…"

Sigrun smiled "She seems to be the opposite of you in that sense. You are both inherently talented and strong individuals but she does not have your fierce drive…or maybe…it's because she doesn't have something to be driven for."

Tanith raised an eyebrow as Sigrun continued "Most people have a goal or a reason to become what they want to be. Why did you want to become the Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard? I'm sure you could take my job if you-"

"No!"

Sigrun fell silent as Tanith apologized "Doing your job today, I don't think I'd want that position…and I enjoy working close to you. I'm fine where I am."

Sigrun nodded at that "I see…"

After a few bites, Sigrun thought of something "Did anyone come to the barracks looking for me?"

At Tanith's silence Sigrun reached across the table and put a hand on her arm "Tanith."

Looking up, their eyes locked. Tanith nodded "Yes. Bachstail came by…but I sent him on his way."

"…"

"He has no right or reason to keep coming to the barracks. There are rules for a reason."

Sigrun nodded before returning to her food "I just…I just wanted to help Sigrun, I didn't want you to worry about it which is why I didn't mention it…I wouldn't keep something important from you…"

Smiling, Sigrun thanked her.

* * *

After the meal, Sigrun stood on the balcony looking out over Begnion. The moon, caught her attention and brought a smile to her face.

"Sigrun."

Turning the woman spotted Tanith with two wine glasses filled with bright red liquid. The brown haired woman held one out to her.

"My, if I didn't know any better I'd say that tonight was a stay at home date between the two of us." Still with that wondrous smile, Sigrun took the glass and tapped it against Tanith's.

"_How I wish I could answer that with what I really want to say…"_

Tanith took a sip "That would be…"

Trailing off, she continued to stare at Sigrun's profile.

"I can practically feel your eyes on me…what is it?"

Turning away, Tanith shook her head "Nothing."

* * *

"Tanith…truly thank you again for today. I don't think I've felt this relaxed in a long while."

Tanith stood in front of Sigrun, the latter about to leave her room. Deciding on her course of action she nodded to herself "Sigrun!"

"Yes?"

"…I'd love to this again sometime…just…be together and talk."

Sigrun turned completely to face Tanith "I…"

She wasn't sure, was it fine? She had to admit there was an oddly pleasant feeling inside her the whole night she was with Tanith.

Smiling she approached Tanith and took one of her hands in her own "I too would not mind spending a bit more time together in the future."

After a short silence and a brief moment of looking into each other's eyes Sigrun broke away and left the room "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Aw…that was nice." Nephenee stated with a smile.

Sigrun was now laying her head against Tanith "Thinking back…that night was a date in everything but name…I really enjoyed it, just Tanith and I speaking to each other as women and companions as opposed to our status as commanders. It felt…nice."

Tanith kissed the top of Sigrun's head before looking at Heather "Though it doesn't really count as our first official date."

"Which is what I asked for…but if you feel that this is a good stopping point."

Tanith shook her head "It's not that…thinking about that has honestly got me a bit hungry."

Nephenee agreed "It has been a while."

Sigrun stood "Well, I can make us a late night snack before we continue. Is that alright with everyone?"

The group nodded before Sigrun turned to Nephenee "Would you like to help me?"

"O-of course!"

As they left, Heather's eyes moved to the ring on Tanith's finger.

"I can't wait to hear about your proposal."

"We won't get that far tonight…"

"…"

"Don't worry Heather, the right words will present themselves. Deep down you already know what to say."

After several minutes Nephenee and Sigrun returned, each holding a plate with a sort of pastry ball filled with fruit.

As Sigrun sat down she leaned over and kissed Tanith, "You and your fruit."

"Meat is the last thing we need this late at night."

Tanith rolled her eyes before kissing Sigrun back.

Heather laughed "C'mon you two!"

As Nephenee leaned against Heather, Tanith took a bite out of her orb of fruit "Now…where were we?"


	2. Part 2

_7/28/14_

_Writing this story is a bit tougher because of it's placement prior to Path of Radiance and lack of characters._

_Then again that is why it's only 3 parts, nothing major. I do have another one shot for Tanith and Sigrun planned for the future but that'll be a while yet. Once this is concluded its back to Cerulean Gold!_

* * *

**Love is in the Air**

_Holy Guards Training Barracks_

"Keep it up, when fighting in the air there will be many more variables but you must understand basic lance work to get started. Again!"

"Yes ma'am!

As Tanith came to a stop she noticed Sigrun exit her office with a few folders. The commander looked up in time to see Tanith looking her way and stopped walking, after a short pause she raised one arm and waved before continuing on her way.

Looking back to the trainees, Tanith snapped her fingers "Alright, everyone pair up and stand across from each other, practice disarming!"

* * *

"It's not just me, is it?" Marcia asked to her fellow recruits. Marsha nodded "No. I see it too…Tanith seems…lighter."

"She hasn't really…yelled at all today…what do you think happened?"

Following Marsha's shrug the two continued eating while watching Tanith, sitting by herself.

"This seat taken?"

Turning, Tanith couldn't help but smile as Sigrun sat next to her "My, whatever could have brought this new demeanor on? I don't think I've seen you anything like this since I met you. Not even on the day I made you my second."

"I just…feel really good today."

After a short silence, Tanith looked at Sigrun, who also looked rather content "That day off did you wonders. You look great."

"I owe it all to you."

"Nothing…too stressful today?"

Sigrun tapped her chin "If you mean any...visits…then no, nothing stressful. I was worried someone would come by but…now…what did you say to them? Exactly?"

Tanith shrugged "The law. Though from seeing him I firmly believed he'd ignore my arrest warning and come back anyway."

As Tanith continued eating, Sigrun wore a somewhat concerned expression "Arrest warning?"

"Yes. I told him if I caught him on the grounds without reason to be there I'd arrest him. Laws are not written to be ignored."

"Tanith. He is of House Regulus."

"I know."

Looking over to Sigrun, Tanith noted to worry in her face "Come on Sigrun, what could he do to me? As much influence as he has we are confidants and friends with the Apostle. Whatever he wants to try, she wouldn't allow it."

Sigrun sighed "Tanith…I just…"

At that moment the commander noticed Tanith put a hand on hers. Looking to the other woman, she felt something…odd.

"It'll be fine Sigrun. I promise."

Standing, Sigrun nodded "Yes. I have to go, work."

"You just got here. Your food-"

"I'll finish it in my office."

Turning Sigrun walked away, leaving Tanith slightly confused before looking at her hand and cursing.

"_Did I go too far?"_

* * *

That night, Tanith was considering visiting Sigrun in her office before leaving. After a few moments of internal thinking she shook her head _"I should just leave her be…at least for tonight."_

Sighing she turned and walked away.

* * *

Inside her office, Sigrun looked up to the door.

"_Odd…Tanith almost always…"_

Shaking her head she looked down to the open letters on her desk. A few applications along with some management details, moving them aside she noticed one last one with a particular seal.

"Regulus…"

Opening it, she began reading.

* * *

"The Calling of the Houses is a week away…how did it get so close!?" Sanaki shook her head as she held out a robe "This is good, put it somewhere safe, I want no harm to come to it."

"Yes Apostle." The servant bowed and walked away as Sanaki turned to Tanith.

"Tanith. Where is Sigrun?"

"Hm? Oh…I don't know."

Sanaki tilted her head "Really? I almost always see the two of you together…I was hoping for her help."

Tanith: If there is anything I can do-

Sanaki: Its fine, Tanith…though…you once again seem a little troubled. Are you alright?

Tanith: Yes Apostle.

Sanaki: …

Tanith: I'm fine, Apostle.

Sanaki: Alright…but if there is ever anything you wish to talk about, I would love to listen…unless there is someone else in your life you'd rather confide in.

Tanith: Thank you, Ap-

Sanaki: Is there a man in your life?

Tanith: Apostle!

Laughing Sanaki turned away "I'm just asking, though I assume the answer is no. Don't look at me that way it isn't an insult. I just don't see you settling down any time soon."

At Tanith's silence, Sanaki stretched "Well, my preparation for the Calling is nearly done. You are free to go, Tanith."

Bowing, Tanith left the room, part of her wanted to look for Sigrun but she decided against it, still not certain if enough time had passed.

Nearing her room, she came to a stop, Sigrun was outside.

"Sigrun."

"Tanith…I know this may seem odd but I have to ask…"

Crossing her arms, Tanith waited "How would you feel if you lost your position as my second?"

That was not at all what Tanith had expected "What? Why would that happen? Sigrun?"

"I'm sorry…such an odd question."

Thinking about it, Tanith sighed "If you want an answer…I'd feel…terrible. I…truly enjoy working with you as I've said before. Training new recruits to protect the realm should it need it is very fulfilling…no one else would believe I enjoy my job this much but I'm sure you see it."

Sigrun smiled "I do."

"Do you…want to come in?"

Shaking her head, Sigrun turned away "I have a few things to do I'm afraid…maybe some other time."

Watching Sigrun walk away, Tanith thought about her question.

* * *

_Heather: Hmm…that's a bit foreboding._

_Tanith: I didn't…think that much of it honestly…all the signs pointed to something else but…_

_Sigrun: I'd rather we skip this part but…it is rather…important._

_Nephenee: If you feel uncomfortable…_

_Tanith: …I do but…I also want to tell the two of you._

_Heather: If you're sure._

* * *

_The next day…_

"Don't drop-"

Tanith sighed as a training weapon hit the ground near her.

"S-sorry!"

"Marcia…you can't spin it around that many times! You need to iron your grip first!"

Picking it up she held it above her head "Come get it without dismounting."

"A-are you sure."

At Tanith's silence Marcia sighed and flew towards her, reaching out as Tanith threw it up in the air a few feet.

Barely grabbing it, Marcia struggled to maintain her grip as her Pegasus took off.

"Now try again."

"Tanith."

Turning, the woman felt her insides burn "Bachstail…what are you-"

"I'm here to thank you. That is all."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Bowing the man left, Tanith wasn't sure what he meant but something told her it wasn't good.

* * *

After the training concluded, Tanith decided to go ask Sigrun only to find that she was not in her office.

Catching Marsha, the Deputy Commander pointed to Sigrun's office "Did you see Sigrun leave?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. With some fancy lookin guy."

"Did he have pale blue hair?"

"Yeah."

"_Bachstail."_

"Is everything-"

"Go to the mess hall, training is picking up as usual."

"Yes ma'am!"

Returning to the office, Tanith began looking around for anything that could tell her where Sigrun went or why Bachstail came back.

Looking in the trash she found a letter with the House Regulus stamp and letterhead.

_Dearest Sigrun,_

_You have long avoided my calling and you have greatly wounded me. Despite having the blessing of Lord Sytar of House Mierre and the force of half a dozen other houses you continue to ignore and avoid me._

_However, I learned that you as an individual are untouchable. Being so close to the Apostle and being incapable of, in a sense, turning House Mierre on itself I almost gave up._

_Then I noticed that you keep rather unique company._

_Deputy Commander Tanith of House…_

_Wait, she is not of noble blood in the least._

_Unprotected._

_Fancy that._

_-Bachstail_

Clenching her teeth, Tanith crushed the letter and exited the room.

"Marsha!" After a few moments the recruit appeared, breathing heavily with food stains on her face "Y-yes ma'am!"

"Where did they go? Sigrun and the noble?"

"Th-that way."

"After the meal have Marcia lead the group again!"

"But-"

"I have somewhere I have to be!"

Without another word, Tanith took off.

* * *

"See Sigrun? Look at its majesty!"

Following the man's gesture she saw the massive structures that were Castle Regulus.

"Can you not imagine yourself within these walls? Truly fitting of someone with your blood…"

"I'd rather not be confined."

"You make it sound as if this is a prison! You wound me."

Sigrun fell silent as Bachstail led her into the Castle.

"I have dozens of servants at my beck and call. Whatever you want they will get you and I have immeasurable amounts of gold. Should you want anything for yourself ask and you shall receive…I will give my everything to please you."

"In which case I'd like to go."

Laughing Bachstail touched Sigrun's arm, the woman pulled away as he spoke "The door is open…but I'm sure you know what will happen…"

Sigrun fell silent as he neared her ear "…and before you think the Apostle would get in the way, she wouldn't want all my houses turning on her during the Calling eh?"

Sigrun didn't believe that but she also didn't want to trouble the Apostle with her problems if she could avoid it. The Apostle had enough to deal with already, remaining silent she continued following Bachstail through the Castle.

* * *

"Excuse me, which way is Castle Regulus?"

"This way, are you hoping to catch the announcement?"

Tanith was about to walk away until the man's statement registered.

"What announcement?"

"Apparently Duke Bachstail of Regulus is making some massive house joining announcement though the event is restricted to those fancy lord types."

"…thank you."

As the man walked away, Tanith quickened her pace towards the Castle.

* * *

"_Wait, she is not of noble blood in the least. Unprotected. Fancy that."_

Thinking of that letter, Sigrun couldn't help but sigh. She asked Tanith about her feelings towards her job to solidify her own course of action. She didn't want anything to happen to Tanith.

She was…a very special friend; someone who gave so much thought to her and showed so much concern.

Thinking of the night they spent together, Sigrun smiled "Well, well. Looks like someone is coming around…"

Seeing Bachstail, Sigrun looked away.

The pair came to a stop at a walkway above the main hall where several lords from many houses were gathered. Upon closer inspection, Sigrun spotted her father in the crowd, nodding to her.

"Why are all these people here?"

"Why else?"

Sigrun's mind came to the conclusion as Bachstail took a knee. "Sigrun of House Mierre, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As the crowd made sounds of acceptance and encouragement, Bachstail opened a small case containing a ring.

"_Cornering me in front of a crowd with my father among them…threatening my dear friend…this man…"_

He gave her a look, a look that she did not like. Daring her to say no in this situation…

As she swallowed she spotted the door open from the corner of her eye and saw Tanith enter the room. No one else turned to see the Falco Knight but Sigrun saw her clearly.

She read the expression on Tanith's face, _"Don't."_

Sigrun wanted to reply with _"But what about you?"_

However, she knew that Tanith already made her decision which is why she was here. Almost as if to affirm her beliefs, Tanith smiled.

Looking back at Bachstail she placed her hand on the case and closed it, drawing a few gasps from the crowd.

"No Bachstail…I will not marry you. Not now. Not ever. I do not love you…to be honest. I do not even like you. At all…now if you'll excuse me…"

Turning from the man she walked down the stairs, past the crowd and her father without looking at him before stopping in front of Tanith and smiling.

Tanith opened the door and gestured for her to walk through.

As Sigrun left, Tanith turned and locked eyes with Bachstail.

Exiting the castle, the door closed.

* * *

_Heather: Wow Sigrun…that was badass! Tell it like it is!_

_Sigrun: …it did feel good…_

_Heather: You hold yourself in far too much. Say what you want to say! Though to be fair…I don't see why you wanted to skip this part._

_Sigrun: It's what happens next…Tanith…I must-_

_Tanith: Apologize? Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for._

_Nephenee: Look at the two of you, years together and married. You wouldn't have gotten this far without all the experiences…even the bad ones._

_Sigrun: Indeed. Thank you Nephenee._

* * *

Seeing the recruits going home, Tanith turned to Sigrun.

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"Sigrun. I…I can't believe you almost…for…for me?"

"After seeing you smile that night…seeing the real you…I didn't want to…destroy it…"

Tanith sighed "Sigrun. Look at me. Please."

Looking up slowly, their eyes met. "I don't think I could ever smile knowing that I caused you to marry that…monster. No, I know that I'd never smile again. I don't want to…lose you."

"Lose me?"

Taking Sigrun's hands in her own, Tanith steadied her breathing "You're very important to me Sigrun…you've heard me say it before but I truly mean it…no matter what happens to me because of this, at least I can still be by your side…nothing will take me from you."

"Tanith…are you…do you mean…"

As Tanith prepared to speak, Sigrun pulled her hands away and took a step back.

The pair went silent "Tanith. I…"

Tanith began to move forward only for Sigrun to back away "Sigrun. Please…I…I just…I'm just…happy to know that you didn't go through with it. Knowing how far you went for me…but…don't ever sacrifice yourself because of me again. Please?"

Once again, Tanith made a ghost of a move that caused Sigrun to take another step back.

Swallowing, Tanith moved several steps back.

Sigrun finally spoke "I'll speak with the Apostle. Nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you Sigrun…but don't force yourself to face him again. I don't want you to overstress yourself."

"That is…"

Tanith saw that Sigrun seemed to be struggling with her words. As the Falco Knight began to speak her commander cut her off "That is none of your concern…"

Tanith felt her skin go cold as Sigrun turned away "I have much work to do for tomorrow…I won't be able to come to the barracks, take care of things Deputy Commander."

"I…I…"

Unable to speak, Tanith simply nodded and bowed, looking up to see Sigrun walking away, into the night.

Tanith tried to fight it as best she could, holding her breath in only to choke out a sob.

She quickly brought one hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet.

No one would believe it but Tanith was crying.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Tanith?"

Hearing another knock, the woman sighed and opened the door.

"Marcia…"

"I…uh…hello."

"Shouldn't you be at the barracks? It's the end of the week; one more day shouldn't be that bad."

Marcia stood there watching Tanith closely, her voice was so…not-Tanith. Low and defeated, not to mention she looked tired and wasn't even wearing her armor.

"Uh…Tanith…you didn't show up today. I was worried."

Tanith moved aside and allowed Marcia in, the pair sat next to each other with Marcia nervously tapping her knees.

"Worried? About me?"

"Well. You're always so mean to me and you yell at me a lot but…when I don't hear it…I miss it. Weird eh?"

Not hearing a response Marcia looked over to the other woman and noted that she wasn't even looking her way "Tanith. I really want an answer…are you alright? Cause you don't look it."

"I'm fine! Why do you care!? Why are you here!? Leave me alone!"

Tanith screamed, facing Marcia with an intensely angry expression. Marcia practically jumped out of her seat but did not leave the room.

"Just…leave me alone…"

Marcia bowed "Yes ma'am…"

After the recruit left, Tanith chuckled to herself _"Turning away the one person who wanted to help…crying yourself to sleep over rejection…Tanith…what are you doing?"_

"Tanith. The Apostle wants to speak with you."

Turning to see a Cathedral Guard she nodded "On my way…"

* * *

_Apostle's Chamber_

"There she is! I want her out! You know better than to protect one like this! Especially against me!"

Tanith had just stepped into the room when Bachstail turned and began yelling at her.

Sigrun stood next to the Apostle who motioned for Tanith to come to her side.

"Tanith. Sigrun has filled me in on several details…as has Bachstail. I want to know what happened."

Tanith cast a quick glance over to Sigrun who was staring at the floor, then to Bachstail's burning red face before facing the Apostle.

"Bachstail and several members of House Regulus were making regular visits to the Holy Guard Barracks. It was first once a day but then came a point where Bachstail would arrive and not leave, distracting the recruits and harassing Commander Sigrun."

"That's not true! It's called courting!"

"Bachstail, be silent. Go on Tanith."

"She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Bachstail as she did to many of the suitors that came calling. Unlike them, Bachstail and his men continued to hound her…so much so that she collapsed from the stress…"

"Is that true, Sigrun?"

Sigrun looked up and faced the Apostle, nodding.

Tanith sighed "I took it upon myself to cover for her for a day while she recuperated when Bachstail returned. Maybe I overstepped my boundaries in the eyes of some…but not to me. I was in the right to issue the arrest warning for Bachstail and his men's repeated offenses against the laws of the Holy Guard. Regardless of his position or influence…"

Sanaki's eyes moved over to Bachstail "Did you or did you not send a letter to Sigrun the following day?"

"Yes but there was nothing-"

Sanaki turned as Tanith held up a rather crumpled paper "The Regulus seal and letterhead…"

Sanaki read the letter before looking up at Bachstail "House Regulus is strong but I am the Apostle…I have the support of a group larger than anything you can hope to match…I have the support of the people and they will agree with me should I bring my full force down on Regulus…but I do not wish that. Leave the Holy Guard alone and you may continue to live with the lifestyle you've grown accustomed to. This is one warning you should heed."

Cursing Bachstail turned and stomped out of the chamber.

Standing Sanaki smiled before facing Tanith "No one will take you from my side. I vaguely recall you swearing to be my left hand to Sigrun's right…don't give up Tanith and don't believe that I'd ever turn on you."

Bowing Tanith thanked the Apostle as she turned to the other Falco Knight.

"Sigrun. I know you don't want to…'abuse' your position and would rather deal with things on your own. But if something like this ever happens again, bring it to me. You're dear to me, remember that."

Sigrun nodded to the Apostle and thanked her. Sanaki walked past Tanith and let out a sigh of relief "Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a Calling Banquet to plan and samples to taste. I will see the two of you soon."

After Sanaki left the room, Tanith looked at Sigrun.

"I'm sorry Commander…I did not report to the barracks this morning. I disobeyed your orders."

"…"

Tanith wanted nothing more than to walk over to Sigrun but she remembered the words and the pain they caused. Taking a few steps back she breathed in deeply.

"Sigrun…I…I wanted to thank you…for this. I truly love the work I do and I would not-"

"…Commander Sigrun. You will address your superior as such, Deputy Commander."

Tanith looked down "Y-yes Commander. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"I have duties to attend to here. Go to the barracks now; finish the training and any work that may have piled there from your absence."

"…shall I…shall I do your work as well, Commander?"

"…"

"Whatever your duties are here, they are clearly important. I will handle your work at the Barracks for the end of the week so you may return next week. Is that alright, Commander?"

"Yes."

After a short silence, Sigrun left the room, moving past Tanith with no acknowledgement of the other woman.

"_Commander."_

"_Tanith…you know, you don't always have to refer to me as Commander."_

"_I am your subordinate."_

"_You're my second in command. Sigrun is fine, this isn't the first time I've told you this."_

"_Sigrun!"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_I'd love to this again sometime…just…be together and talk."_

"_I…I too would not mind spending a bit more time together in the future."_

"I ruined it…didn't I?"

* * *

_Barracks_

The recruits finished wrapping and all departed home, but for Tanith there was still much to do. Sigrun's workload on top of her own which she ignored today in her stupor was proving to be more than she imagined.

"Tanith…"

"Marcia, I really can't talk right now, I'm busy."

"I just wanted to say, I appreciate everything you do for us. I know you're tough and strict because you have to be. It'll help us in the long run so…thank you."

Tanith stopped writing and looked up to Marcia "…thank you, Marcia."

Smiling, the Pegasus Knight left the room.

* * *

After finally finishing, Tanith let out a heavy sigh and stood up, stretching herself out before turning off the lamp and leaving the room.

"_I really don't feel like walking back today…"_

Turning she headed for the Pegasus Stables and found her steed. "Hey…sorry it's been a while…things were just…bad."

The creature neighed as Tanith approached her "Are you alright?"

As it let out another frustrated sound she turned and caught a man's arm. Quickly she brought a knee up into his groin before reeling back and punching him in the face, breaking his nose.

As he fell, Tanith heard the familiar and deadly sound of a bowstring. Quickly, she rolled to the ground behind several crates. Turning she spotted the arrow embedded in the ground near where she once stood. "I hope you understand what your doing is treason! No 'privilege' of any kind will protect you from the death penalty!"

After a few moments of silence, Tanith stood, no one was around. Did they heed her warning? For some reason she doubted it.

Eyeing the bolt in the ground, she kneeled down and picked it up before glancing at the fallen man.

Frustrated she shook her head "I don't feel like dealing with this right now…Vanessa. Let's head home."

As she flew through the night sky, Tanith noted something strange. The lights in the distance seemed blurred out.

Shaking her head she kept moving before pulling on the reins to signal a descent, however she couldn't feel her right arm.

"Odd…that…"

Shaking her head she began to feel dizzy as her steed hit the ground.

"What…"

Looking at her arm there was a scratch. "Arrow…poison?"

She heard Vanessa crying out in response to her stumbling and hitting the ground.

"…_Sigrun…"_

* * *

_Several hours earlier_

Sigrun stood in her room, thinking about how she spoke to Tanith last night. Dismissive and cold to who she had called a dear friend hours before that…

She looked down to her hands, recalling how Tanith took them in her own.

"_What is this feeling…it can't be…no, that's impossible."_

Sigrun shook her head _"She was my student…now she's my subordinate…that is all…that is how this works."_

Sigrun continued to shake her head fiercely, trying to get the thoughts out.

"Commander Sigrun, the Apostle is free. If you'd like to speak with her she is in the study."

Nodding to the guard Sigrun left her room, passing by Tanith's.

* * *

"So, Sigrun. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's something I should have brought to you far sooner."

Sanaki remained silent as Sigrun told her of Bachstail's advancements over the last week or so, concluding with the letter he sent with a veiled threat against Tanith.

"I know you would not want to doubt-"

Sanaki shrugged "I never liked Bachstail…House Regulus isn't exactly known for producing proud men…whatever he thinks he can do I'll make sure he can't. First we must have a meeting with him and we must hear from Tanith."

Sigrun nodded "Thank you, Apostle."

* * *

Sure enough, Bachstail showed up rather quickly and proceeded to defend himself before the Apostle could even speak.

"Whatever she is telling you isn't true! All of my advancements were noble and sanctioned by her father, Lord Sytar of House Mierre!"

"Sigrun told me that she rejected your advances…why-"

"She did not! She kept putting it off, citing business! Not once did she turn me away!"

Sigrun was about to open her mouth when Tanith entered the room.

"There she is! I want her out! You know better than to protect one like this! Especially against me!"

As Tanith explained the situation in truth, Sigrun avoided looking at her. It felt odd, she had such joy and peace of mind around the other woman but now there was only pain deep in her chest.

So much so she could only nod to affirm one of the Apostle's statements.

Finally the judgment was handed down and Bachstail was forbidden from interfering with Sigrun or Tanith ever again.

The Apostle left her and Tanith alone, Sigrun didn't want to deal with this. Not now.

"I'm sorry Commander…I did not report to the barracks this morning. I disobeyed your orders."

"_What can I say? What do I say?_

Sigrun swallowed, hearing Tanith move back a few steps. The pain in her chest began to grow.

"_I can't do this…not now…"_

"Sigrun…I…I wanted to thank you…for this. I truly love the work I do and I would not-"

"…Commander Sigrun. You will address your superior as such, Deputy Commander."

The words felt like poison leaving her mouth, disgusted with herself she wanted to take them back but fought against it. She saw Tanith hang her head and respond to her not as an equal or a friend but as a subordinate. "Y-yes Commander. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"I have duties to attend to here. Go to the barracks now; finish the training and any work that may have piled there from your absence."

"_This isn't right."_

"…shall I…shall I do your work as well, Commander? Whatever your duties are here, they are clearly important. I will handle your work at the Barracks for the end of the week so you may return next week. Is that alright, Commander?"

"Yes."

After a short silence, Sigrun left the room, moving past Tanith with no acknowledgement of the other woman.

"_I'm sorry Tanith but….I don't…I can't…"_

Shaking her head she continued down the hall, feeling terrible.

* * *

She eventually found herself in the library, browsing for something to keep her mind off of Tanith.

"_Maybe…maybe I read too much into everything. Oh Ashera, what if I'm treating Tanith so poorly out of a misunderstanding? How could I ever apologize to her?"_

Sigrun stopped browsing and sat down _"What do I really know? Tanith thinks me special. She likes being around me. She…holds my hands with such a tender grip…she smiles around me…she…it's all just conjecture…if what I think is true then…everyone around me would…right?"_

"Sigrun? I thought you'd be on your way back to the Barracks."

"Ah. Lord Sephiran."

The Chancellor nodded to her with a smile "You seem troubled."

"Immensely." She spoke without realizing it.

"Well…if you wouldn't mind sharing. It is uncommon to see someone of your caliber so lost though everyone falls victim to it at one point or another."

"I just…I don't know what I'm feeling."

Sephiran tilted his head "Feeling?"

"Sephiran. Can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course."

"Whenever I'm with a certain person I just…feel so…good. So warm, happy and content. Recently though…they've begun acting strange…"

"Strange?"

"They've become much more physical and forward…but that can't be…"

"Why?"

"We've known each other for so long…but that doesn't mean we evolved in _that _way. Not every relationship has to go that far."

Sephiran smiled "It doesn't have to but it sounds like you've already fallen."

"No! It…it doesn't…"

"Why are you fighting against this? I see you as a strong and independent person, Sigrun. You've gotten this far on your own and you continue to do so. You are one of Sanaki's arms and she trusts you wholeheartedly. You have the task of protecting the Apostle and the realm should it ever come to it. If you deserve anything for your faithful service, its love…someone to give to you what you give to Begnion…"

Sigrun sighed as Sephiran turned away "Don't you think you deserve a little something?"

After he left, Sigrun stood and headed for her room, she lost track of time and finally realized how tired she was.

Stopping in front of Tanith's door, she knocked lightly. After not getting an answer she spoke "I need to see you, Tanith…I uh, I mean, I need to talk to you…Tanith?"

Opening the door she noticed that the woman was not in.

"_Strange…is she still working? Of course she is, you dumped all your work on her…heartless…"_

Closing the door she walked outside to the garden.

She would stay up as long as possible to see Tanith and speak with her. After a few minutes of staring at the night sky she saw something coming.

"_A Pegasus…"_

As it got closer she stood up, it could be anyone but something told her that was Tanith. She then noticed the steed was a little uneven…Tanith never flies like that.

After passing over her she heard it hit the ground a bit too forcefully, as if it wasn't brought to a complete halt.

Moving around the benches she found the creature just as Tanith got off of it, but something was wrong.

"Tanith?"

Without responding the woman collapsed.

Sigrun was at her side in an instant "Tanith! Tanith! What's wrong!? Tanith!"

Turning her over, she gasped, Tanith's face was losing color and her arm looked like it had a massive irritation. Upon closer inspection she saw a scratch _"Was Tanith…poisoned?"_

Putting her ear near Tanith's face she couldn't make out any breathing before quickly taking off Tanith's breastplate. Her heart was beating still, but weakly.

Struggling with picking her up, Sigrun turned and screamed for help. _"This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"_

After a few short moments, Sephiran appeared with a staff and fell at Tanith's side; quickly bringing his staff forward it began glowing.

Taking one hand off of his staff he took a small green bag from his pocket and handed it over to Sigrun "Antitoxic herbs, apply them to her arm."

As she did so she looked at the Chancellor "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling…years and years of experience taught me to never ignore it. What happened?"

"I don't know…she just got here and passed out…"

"Where was she?"

"She just got back from the barracks and-"

At that moment, Sigrun noticed something on Tanith, examining it she gasped "An arrow…with a poison tip."

"Be careful not to touch it…whatever this is, it's strong."

As Sephiran continued healing Tanith, Sigrun recognized the arrow's design. She was recently in a large Castle with several of these hung around decoratively.

"_It can't be…"_

* * *

"_Sigrun…I've…there…I need to tell you something…something that has been…eating away at me for far too long…I don't just like being around you or working with you. I want to be there. At your side. You aren't just a special friend. You are special. You are important. I…ever since…I-"_

Opening her eyes, Tanith desperately gasped for breath before shooting forward and sitting up. She then proceeded to cough repeatedly, balling her hand into a fist and striking her chest a few times.

"What…where…"

After the sudden shock, she felt…weak. Despite her desire to look around she fell back onto the bed.

"Tanith?"

"Sigrun?"

"No. It's me, Apostle Sanaki. Are you alright?"

"Oh…Apostle…yes…"

"Sephiran, is she…actually awake?"

Sephiran nodded "Yes Apostle…it may take a while before she regains herself…in the meantime I'll return to the alchemists. They'll have the poison analysis soon; we'll know where it came from and who obtained it."

"Though I think I already know the answer." Sanaki stated as Sephiran walked away.

"Get well, Tanith."

* * *

"_I'm…alive…wait, was I…in danger? What happened? I was coming to the Cathedral…a man…"_

Blinking several times, the room came into focus again, this time she saw a beautiful woman with emerald hair. For all intents and purposes, it was an angel.

"S-Sigrun…"

"Thank Ashera…Tanith…"

Blinking again, Tanith sat up "Take it easy."

"Sigrun…I mean…Commander…I have to report-"

Sigrun embraced Tanith, shocking the other woman "Commander, you shouldn't-"

"Shut up! Shut up and call me Sigrun! That's my name!"

As she continued to hold her tightly, she whispered "I was so scared…I thought I lost you."

Tanith wasn't sure what to do or say. Was Sigrun still angry with her? Was this just a temporary thing because she almost died? Will she return to avoiding and ignoring her tomorrow? Tanith didn't want to let her in and risk that again. She didn't want to be hurt again.

"Commander…restrain yourself. I have an urgent report to make."

Sigrun looked up at her "Tanith…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do what I did to you…I was…there is no good excuse…we've known each other for so many years…yet in so few sentences I stepped all over our relationship…I'm sorry….I really am."

Tanith met her eyes; she saw sadness, fear, and true guilt.

Before Tanith could speak the door opened, Sigrun released her and moved several steps away as Sanaki approached.

"Tanith. Do you know where you are?"

"Mainal Cathedral. My room. I can be more specific-"

"It's fine. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was assaulted by two men at the Holy Guards Barracks, near the Stables. One came at me with a knife, I disabled him, another tried to snipe me with a bow from afar. Initially I believed I avoided his attack only to realize later his shot scratched me and his arrow was covered in poison. By then it was too late…if not for…"

"Sigrun and Sephiran…you could've died."

Tanith thought about that. _"Dead. Me."_

Sanaki crossed her arms "Do you know who poisoned you?"

"…"

"I can tell that you do…but just to clarify, it was House Regulus. The arrow you had on you is unique to their archers and the poison comes from the Grann Viper a rare creature that roams the sands of the Grann Desert, one of the only ones in captivity is owned by House Regulus…if you were hit much more directly you would've died in transit. Once again…extremely lucky."

"Why would they-"

"Try to kill you?"

Tanith kept her eyes on Sanaki despite wanting to look to Sigrun. Could Bachstail really be that petty?

"Sanaki, the guards have arrived with Bachstail."

After Sanaki left, Tanith finally let her gaze land on Sigrun who was staring at her, fighting back tears.

"Sigrun…it's good to see you."

"You as well. Tanith."

* * *

Heather sighed "I know the feeling Tanith…"

Tanith looked at the other woman questioningly "What feeling?"

"I once thought I was a little…too forward with Nephenee and she began…avoiding me as a result."

"I'm sorry about that Heather I-"

Before Nephenee could finish, Heather held her hand up "I've also said before that I understand that…you've never given though to falling for another woman so you were confused. I can't really hold it against you for that."

Tanith leaned back "All of the battles I've been in and all the injuries I took, even the poison didn't compare to how I felt after Sigrun rejected me…but…"

Tanith turned to look at Sigrun who was teary eyed at hearing her own story. Smiling, Tanith leaned in and kissed her.

Heather smiled at them before thinking about Bachstail "That guy…hard to believe someone like him exists…what do you think, Neph?"

The former Halberd was blushing and looking away from Tanith and Sigrun who were still lost with each other. Heather coughed "Uh, Tanith? Sigrun?"

"I don't think they can hear us." Nephenee commented.

After a while the pair separated, Sigrun smiled "Never change Tanith."

Tanith smirked before looking at Heather and Nephenee "It's gotten late…really late…are you sure you want us to keep you, Heather?"

Heather swallowed "F-from what?"

She knew what Tanith meant but she really did want to hear more…and there was the possibility that she was using it as an excuse to postpone her talk with Nephenee.

Tanith whispered something to Sigrun who nodded "One more part and we'll be there. Hope you're ready."


	3. Part 3

_8/5/2014_

_It's been a while, main reason? This part was super hard to write, a lot changed and many conversations or moments were cut or entirely rewritten but I finally got it!_

_Funny thing: I was looking through the Fire Emblem wiki to find a picture of Tanith or Sigrun i could draw for the cover art (It's Tanith, cool huh?) and I read that Sigrun is actually not a noble...I honestly did not know that...if they specified that in the games I must have either A: Forgotten or B: Never noticed._

_Ah well, with this complete it is back to Cerulean Gold!_

* * *

**Love is in the Air**

Tanith stood in front of the mirror looking at the wrap around her arm. Following the weekend this would be the first day back to work, not to mention the Calling of the Houses in two days, there was going to be a lot of work at the barracks, no time for her to sit down.

Finishing with her armor she nodded to herself before leaving her room. As she walked down the hall she began thinking of the starting positions and training exercises, dividing her group into pairs in her mind, trying to determine which ones would work together the best.

Upon stepping outside she spotted Vanessa who neighed happily "Hey girl…"

"Tanith?"

Turning from her steed she spotted Sigrun "Ah…Commander I-"

"Tanith…"

Sighing, Tanith scratched the back of her head "Are you really fine with me addressing you so…personally? I don't want you to think that just because of recent events you have to treat me specially. I'm still your subordinate."

Sigrun kept her eyes on Tanith as the latter kicked the dirt, not wanting to look at her.

"Tanith…I…I know you think that I only changed…because…"

Sigrun struggled with her words before sighing "That had something to do with it…but…I don't…I don't like the way I was treating you…we've been together for years, we're past referring to each other as Commander and Deputy…we're friends."

Sigrun approached Tanith and gripped her arm causing the later to groan and move away "As a friend, I can see that your arm still isn't fully healed."

"Maybe not but I have to-"

"I know…I'll fly you to the barracks, I don't want you giving that arm any unnecessary strain."

Nodding, Tanith got onto Vanessa behind Sigrun and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Thank you…Sigrun."

* * *

At the barracks, Sigrun got off first before holding out her hand, helping Tanith down. The woman stumbled a bit and into Sigrun, bringing their faces very close to one another.

Sigrun moved away first as Tanith apologized, turning and heading to her position without another word.

The day continued fairly normally, there were some whispers about Bachstail's arrest but the details were undisclosed. Tanith did everything in her power to make sure no one realized her arm was aching. Coming to work sounded like an honorable and obvious idea but she underestimated the pain.

About three quarters through the first session, she found herself walking away and leaning against the exterior of the stables, gripping her arm.

"_They did get all the poison out…but damn, two days later and it still burns…"_

Slowing her breathing, Tanith nodded to herself before turning and coming face to face with Marcia.

"…Tanith, ma'am…are you okay?"

Tanith recalled how she treated Marcia several days back "I'm sorry about what I said…I was in a rather foul mood but I had no right to take it out on you."

Marcia noticed Tanith was still gripping one of her arms "It's alright…but, are you okay now?"

Tanith nodded "Yes, let's get back to work."

She made a shooing motion, to Marcia, who still had her eyes on the older woman's arm before returning to the field.

* * *

Sigrun sat in her office, she was behind on her work but she couldn't stop thinking about Tanith. This morning, being so close to her stirred those…feelings again, her heart was pounding even after she walked away. Looking outside she spotted Tanith gripping her arm and instructing the knights.

"_She's so determined…I admire that, despite the foolhardiness."_

Noticing that it was nearly lunch, she looked down at her work and sighed. Closing the files she stood and walked outside as the knights landed and moved to put their Pegasi in the stables.

Nearing Tanith, she cleared her throat "Sigrun…wh-"

"Would you mind if…we ate together?"

Pain vanishing, Tanith smiled which in turn brought a smile to Sigrun's face.

* * *

"So…how have things been in Mierre? Specifically, your father?"

Sigrun shrugged "The last thing I wanted to do was go back there after rejecting Bachstail's proposal…not to mention with his arrest, it has become public knowledge that he and my father were close so he is busy with damage control."

"Hm…well, at least you don't have to worry about any more unwanted suitors."

Sigrun thought about what it took to get there. She saw Tanith fall before her again and shook her head.

"Sigrun?"

"It's nothing…"

Seeing the worry in Sigrun's face, Tanith touched her arm.

"Hey, everything is fine now, Bachstail's no longer a problem and his lackeys have been caught. Nothing to worry about."

Sigrun nodded "You're right…"

Tanith could still see that something else was troubling Sigrun and decided to pursue "If there is anything you'd like to talk about…we could get together tonight, like before…"

Tanith was careful in how she phrased it but even now she regretted touching Sigrun and asking her. It was far too soon after everything, the last time she was so forward Sigrun…

"…never mind, forget I asked."

Standing quickly, Tanith walked away.

* * *

"Goodnight Marcia, good work today but I expect better tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am…and if I may say…please take care of yourself."

Tanith noticed that Marcia was looking at her arm and nodded "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...goodnight."

After Marcia left, Tanith headed for the stables as Sigrun emerged with her Pegasus, Syrene.

Without a word, Tanith nodded to her and mounted the steed. As Sigrun swung the reins and took to the sky she looked back at Tanith "Is your offer still on the table?"

Shaking her head, Tanith spoke "There is no need for you to consider it. If you don't want to, I understand…I really do…"

"I just…I just want to forget everything and go back to that night when everything was more pleasant…and simpler."

Tanith nodded slowly "So do I…"

As they entered Sigrun's room, Tanith stumbled a bit; Sigrun came to her side and held her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…"

Sitting down, Tanith unwrapped her arm and asked Sigrun for a fresh bandage. The scar wasn't much but the skin around it was still irritated, the poison was gone but…

Watching Tanith wrap her arm, Sigrun sighed "I'm sorry this all happened because of me…I never expected him to try to…kill you."

"To be honest, neither did I…but I won't make that mistake again."

After glancing at the kitchen Sigrun looked back at Tanith.

"I want to help make you feel better, what's your favorite food, I'll cook something for you."

Facing Sigrun the brown haired woman shook her head "You don't have to do that."

"I want to…"

While Sigrun prepared the meal, Tanith removed her armor and placed it aside; looking over to the busy Sigrun she noted her own arm. Shrugging she moved over to the kitchen as Sigrun looked about for a specific measuring cup.

Finding it Tanith, tapped Sigrun with it who turned. Smiling, Sigrun took it "You don't have to-"

Cutting her off, she echoed the other woman's words "I want to."

* * *

Sitting down to eat, Sigrun sighed "My mother used to make whatever I wanted when I accomplished something big…though because of how proud of me she was, anything was big…I suppose I was slightly spoiled in that way…"

Tanith looked at her companion "I imagine I don't see your mother because…"

"She passed several years ago…but she always believed I'd lead the Holy Guard, I truly wish she was there to see my get the position…"

"She saw it."

Sigrun looked up to Tanith who nodded "She did."

The Commander smiled at that before returning to her food. Tanith thought about everything Sigrun had done for her today, she still had a nagging feeling that all of this was only tied to her injury.

Things would return to normal once she was fully healed wouldn't they…Sigrun would turn away from her again.

"Tanith?"

Blinking she looked at Sigrun who tilted her head "What are you thinking about?"

At Tanith's silence Sigrun remembered something she'd been meaning to ask "Do your parents know about…the incident?"

Tanith shook her head, glad that Sigrun wasn't pursuing her previous thoughts "I didn't see the need to tell them and cause pointless worry. Knowing them they'd probably drop everything to come here."

"They're your parents, of course they'd worry."

Tanith sighed "I suppose…maybe I'll tell them some other time. Better yet, I should visit them next chance I get, it has been a while."

Sigrun nodded at that before Tanith asked "I know you and your father have problems…but is there really no hope in convincing him to let you live your life? I find it hard to imagine that he is that uncaring of your feelings."

Sigrun smiled sadly "Before I lost my mother…things were…well, the best they could be. After though…he just changed…he was happy with his House and its place in Begnion. I don't know what pushed him this way but I can't…I can't get him back."

Tanith wanted to reassure Sigrun that everything would be alright but she really didn't know. She never had problems with her parents or siblings on this level.

Remaining silent she finished her meal.

Afterwards, Tanith walked out to her balcony, the cool night air did wonders for her arm. Sighing in relief she looked out over the horizon as Sigrun approached.

"I suppose we should call it a night." Tanith muttered.

"It was good talking with you like this again, Sigrun…it's very calming."

Sigrun couldn't help but laugh "I didn't think anything could calm you down."

Shrugging the Deputy Commander continued "Me neither…but since I met you…well, you have a calming presence, at least to me. I'm always the first to burn and scream over anything…but around you I never feel that need. Oddly enough, I don't mind it."

"Tanith…"

Shaking her head Tanith looked back at Sigrun "I've said it before but thank you for saving my life Sigrun…I can't imagine…"

Sigrun looked confused unsure what Tanith was going to say. Before she could ask Tanith moved past her "The Calling is in two days, we won't have much time to rest before then so…"

Moving to the door, Tanith opened it. Sigrun approached her "We have a lot to do tomorrow with our own jobs and assisting the Apostle we-"

"Tanith…don't bring our professional speech here. It's just the two of us."

Sigrun noted that Tanith was avoiding eye contact with her. Strangely enough it was unnerving Sigrun, why the sudden mood change?

"Tanith?"

"I just…I just think we need to stay professional…so if I ever do…just…let me know if I cross a line, I'll try not to."

Sigrun thought back to the night after they left House Regulus. She remembered Tanith's words when she took her hands into her own.

"Tanith…if anything you are…not acting like yourself now. I don't know how many ways to say it but we can be personal with each other. It's been years, we're past Commander and Deputy. I swear that I want nothing more than our old relationship back, like earlier tonight and before the mess with Regulus. I don't want to push you away because with all my troubles with my father you just…you make me smile in your own unique way…and I like it."

Tanith's gaze was now rather downcast, refusing to meet Sigrun's eyes. Deciding to leave the other woman to herself, Sigrun walked past her but not before touching her arm.

Tanith looked up to see Sigrun smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

_The Day of the Calling_

"House Cantabile?"

"Yes they will be here. I heard from Duke Freud that he was bringing one of his sons as well, the future Duke I assume."

Sanaki nodded "That's good…House Ken?"

Sephiran flipped a page in his notes "Yes, same representatives as last year."

"House Muse?"

In response to the Apostle, Sephiran began looking through his notes before shaking his head "I can't find a name…perhaps the Duchess fell ill or…"

Sanaki turned to Sigrun "Isn't Raia Muse an old friend of yours?"

Sigrun nodded "Yes, we attended the same school in our youth and have kept contact. Shall I go and ask about the Calling?"

"Yes, thank you Sigrun."

"Don't mention it, Apostle."

As Sigrun began walking out of the room, Sanaki looked to Sephiran again "Is that everyone?"

"House Mierre." Tanith said without thinking, kicking herself once she realized Sigrun had not left earshot yet.

The woman came to a very brief pause before continuing on her way, shaking her head Tanith muttered very lowly _"Nice job Tanith…"_

"Sephiran, will Lord Sytar be in attendance? I do believe he missed last year."

"He didn't…miss…last year; he attempted to get together several Houses to boycott it."

"Ah. Right. And after that Regulus mess-"

"Actually, it looks like he will be here."

Sanaki looked back at Sephiran who also wasn't sure if he read the form right.

"Either way, we have the final number I'll see to the Ballroom preparations and report back."

With that Sephiran departed as Sanaki looked to Tanith.

"Would you be so kind as to visit Lord Sytar? Just to see if he is serious about his attendance and that he isn't…planning anything."

Tanith wanted to push the job away but decided that it would be a good chance to gauge the man.

"I'm already gone, Apostle."

* * *

_House Muse_

"I'll be back soon, Syrene."

Leaving her mount, Sigrun knocked on the Mansion's door, which was promptly opened by Raia's butler.

"Hello Eemus, it's been a while."

"Ah! Commander Sigrun you look as radiant as ever."

"Thank you Eemus."

Entering the main hall, Eemus gestured towards the den "Raia is there, I'm certain she'll be happy to see you."

Nodding, Sigrun walked towards the aforementioned room as Eemus went about his duty.

As Sigrun entered the den she was all set to greet her friend only to see something…rather odd.

"Raia?"

The woman turned quickly "Ah! Sigrun…I didn't hear you come in."

Standing Raia approached her and embraced her "It's been quite a while."

The Duchess noted that Sigrun was still looking at the other woman. The other woman who she walked in on kissing Raia…

"This is Belle. Such a beautiful name no?"

Sigrun nodded slowly as Belle waved "H-hello, Sigrun. Raia's told me quite a bit about you."

"Only the good things, I promise Sigrun…so, what brings you here?"

Still a bit distracted, Sigrun quickly shook herself and focused on Raia "W-well…we…the Apostle was looking over attendance for the Calling and no one from House Muse was listed…she just-"

"No one? Eemus! Did we send our attendance forms for the Calling back to Mainal Cathedral?"

Eemus appeared quickly "I'm afraid I don't remember Duchess."

Raia sighed "It seems that it slipped by us…or rather…one of us."

The butler apologized; leaving after Raia waved him off.

"Belle and I will be there. Let the Apostle know…I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here for that."

"Not at all…"

Raia tilted her head, seeing the odd look in Sigrun's face.

"Belle, would you prepare our best gowns for tonight?"

The other woman nodded before standing and leaving.

"Sigrun? Are you alright?"

Looking up her eyes met her friend who seemed very concerned "Did you catch a bug?"

"…Raia…I've known you for years but-"

"Oh, this is about Belle? You see-"

Sigrun shook her head "No, no. It's none of my business. I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"

Raia just laughed "It's not a secret; at least it's not my intention to keep it a secret. No need to feel embarrassed about it or anything. We haven't spoken in a while and I didn't meet Belle until last month so, don't worry about it, Sigrun."

"Of course…well, I have to return now. I'll make some time to speak with you during the Calling."

After exchanging goodbyes, Sigrun left the mansion, what she saw began to connect a few dots in her mind and she wasn't sure what she felt about it.

* * *

_House Mierre_

Sytar: Deputy Commander Tanith to what do I owe this…honor?

Tanith: It's come to the Apostle's attention that you just sent in your form to join the Calling.

Sytar: Yes.

Tanith: She is a little…perplexed as to why. You've been against this union of the upper and lower classes since inception. You've caused quite a stir against it and she-

Sytar: Wants to make sure I'm on my best behavior? Really? She must think me an immature child.

Tanith: One of us does.

Sytar grinned "Oh…it seems you do not like me…I'd ask why but I really don't care."

Tanith narrowed her eyes as the man snapped his fingers "You work alongside my daughter, don't you?"

"She is my superior, yes."

"I imagine she shares stories of how horrible a father I am."

Tanith shook her head "She is much more inclined to think of days of old…of her mother."

Sytar's grin vanished and his open hand on the table curled into a fist. "Does she? Why tell you this? I don't believe you are of noble blood, how did one such as you even come to such a position?"

"I worked for my position and for my relationship with Sigrun."

"Pah. Poor blood…it's no wonder she ignores her duties."

Sytar's grin returned as he saw something burn in Tanith's gaze "You don't like me?"

"Will you be on your best behavior during the Calling?"

Sytar laughed "You are definitely the stern, rule oriented woman that everyone makes you out to be. If only my daughter was so devoted to the House…tell the Apostle what you like, leave my home."

Following the man's departure Tanith stood and left the home with no desire of ever making another visit.

* * *

_The Night of the Calling_

The Calling of the Houses is a rather extravagant event. Using the guise of a public gathering the Heads of Begnion's Noble Houses come together to meet the populace.

Each House has its own specialty and several are well off in their respective treasuries, if a civilian project attracts enough attention they receive a grant of sorts from the noble. The most recent was House Ichor funding a family's Alchemist Shop while the Duchy of Tanas wins in the category of most funded projects with all of the Museums and art related foundations being constructed around Begnion.

The event was set up by the Apostle and Sephiran as a way to narrow the gaps between the middle of the road citizens of Begnion and the rich nobles. Years ago each side was disinterested in the other, calling each other high born snobs or slum dwelling rats. While the generalizations haven't completely died out the naysayers are few.

* * *

_Banquet Hall_

"Sigrun!"

The woman turned to see Raia approaching with Belle close behind "Don't you look fantastic?"

Sigrun shrugged off the compliment; she wasn't used to wearing any sort of frilly dress but for the night she figured it wouldn't hurt.

Sigrun: You and Belle look magnificent as well.

Belle: Thank you.

Sigrun: No need to bow or be so proper around me. You are close to Raia…that is all I need.

Belle smiled at that as Raia put an arm around her "So Sigrun, any significant other coming tonight for you?"

Sigrun shook her head "No, no one at all."

"Really?" Belle stated, a bit louder than she intended "I mean. You're just so beautiful."

Raia shrugged "Sigrun's been turning down men left and right for much longer than I can remember. It really shouldn't surprise but are you really that against love?"

Sigrun sighed "I'm not…I just-"

"Haven't found the one yet?" Belle finished. Sigrun nodded at that as the younger woman continued "I thought the same thing until I met Raia…though never in my wildest dreams did I think she'd return my feelings."

"It was quite the dance." Raia commented before laughing lightly.

Sigrun had a few questions to ask about her friend's relationship but every way she tried to phrase it, it sounded wrong. Tossing it aside she settled with: "I'm really happy for you Raia. I hope you and Belle continue to…love each other so."

The pair thanked her before moving onto other topics.

* * *

_Apostle's Chamber_

"Apostle."

Sanaki turned to face Tanith, the older woman couldn't help but grin at Sanaki's extravagant get up.

"You look fantastic, Apostle."

"I don't feel any different than usual…are you going in that?"

Tanith raised an eyebrow before looking down at herself; it was the same armor as always.

"I'm at your side every year like this…for protection."

"Tanith. I think you are the only woman I've ever met whose never worn a dress."

One of Tanith's eyes twitched as Sanaki neared "You really should-"

"Apostle, excuse my bluntness but…I will never. Ever. Wear. A dress. Even on your order."

Sanaki shrugged "That is fine with me, but this event has been going on for years and aside from a spat with Valtome last year everything is fine. You don't have to stay by my side tonight. I told Sigrun the same thing and she was fine with it."

Sanaki put a hand on Tanith's arm, near the spot where she had been struck. Most people could not tell anything happened unless they stared long enough.

"I never thought I'd see you in such a position Tanith…I never want to feel that way again."

"Apostle I-"

"You are my left hand to Sigrun's right. Remember that. You are forbidden from dying!"

Tanith nodded and bowed "Yes Apostle."

"Now go and enjoy the night…that is an order."

* * *

_Banquet Hall_

Emerging with the Apostle, Tanith decided to take her advice to heart and try to enjoy herself.

Surveying the room, her eyes landed on Sigrun who was turned away talking with two other women. She was almost certain that was Sigrun; though she'd never seen her in a dress.

Starting to walk that way she decided she needed something to approach her with and moved to one of the tables.

"Well hello! Who might you be?"

As Tanith took two wine glasses she turned to a man next to her "I am Velz of House Ichor…what is your name?"

"Tanith. Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard. What do you want?"

"Oooh. Straight and to the point! I like it! Well, I would like to continue enjoying this fine gathering with you on my arm."

Tanith scoffed, turning back to the glasses before her, she filled them then looked to Velz.

"What's so funny, Tanith? I'm serious-"

"I'm not interested."

With that Tanith turned and walked away.

"You don't know what you're missing! I could give you everything!"

"_No. You couldn't."_

No longer hearing the man behind her, she took a deep breath and began walking towards her superior.

"Sigrun."

Turning, Sigrun came face to face with Tanith who was holding out a wine glass.

Tanith, was not ready to see Sigrun at all, she'd always known that Sigrun was beautiful but right now-

"You look…"

Tanith shook her head "I got you something."

"Thank you, Tanith."

As Sigrun took the glass, she smiled, the two clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

Tanith's eyes then moved to the other women, "Oh! I'm sorry Tanith; this is Duchess Raia of House Muse an old friend of mine and Belle."

The two smiled and spoke their greetings as Tanith nodded. "I always forget that you…well for a lack of a better phrase, were a part of the noble world before."

Sigrun smiled "Raia is one of my few positive connections to it."

"Trust me, it's not as great as most claim." Raia stated "Though form your words I assume you aren't a noble?"

Tanith shook her head "Not in the least."

"Still rather dignified in your mannerisms, I like it."

Tanith kept an eye on the Duchess; something about her was odd yet familiar.

"Duchess." Her butler came to her side and whispered in her ear.

"Ah! It seems our project is here, we're going to go chat with them a bit, see you around Sigrun. Tanith. Come, Belle."

Belle smiled as Raia linked their arms together and walked through the crowd, following Eemus.

"She seems nice."

"She is."

Tanith and Sigrun now faced each other, Tanith still not sure what to say before deciding on a rather obvious point.

"You look incredible."

Sigrun felt odd hearing that. The compliments from her friend and strangers she received didn't stir the same feelings in her as Tanith did.

"No…I'm just…thank you, Tanith."

The Deputy Commander was never one to falter but there were far too many things she wanted to say. The abundance of people around made it hard to settle on any one thing.

"_Maybe…maybe I can get her alone."_

Before Tanith could speak, Sigrun took her arm and the pair moved away.

"Sigrun?"

"I saw my father…I don't want him to see me, once he starts talking to me he won't leave me alone for the rest of the night."

"I could-"

"I'd rather you didn't have to speak with him."

Tanith thought of her visit to House Mierre. She honestly didn't want to interact with the man either…but…

"Sigrun. You have to set everything straight. You don't want to keep hiding from him right? Tell him that he has no control over you and get back to living your life!"

Tanith got a little louder than she wanted to but she could tell Sigrun understood.

"You're right…Gods I must seem like a scared child right now."

Tanith took Sigrun's now empty glass and set it on a side table alongside her own before taking a hold of Sigrun's hands. "There is nothing to fear from him. Your life is your own. You don't want to keep pretending he isn't there or that the men coming for your hand day and night don't exist. You want them gone. Say it."

Sigrun kept her eyes on Tanith, nodding slowly "You're right. I do want them gone…I don't want my father breathing down my neck anymore…"

Upon releasing her hands, Tanith gestured towards the rest of the gathering "Go tell him. You can do it."

Before Sigrun could speak, Sytar appeared and approached them "Finally! Have you been avoiding-"

Noticing Tanith he crossed his arms "The help again? Leave us."

Tanith narrowed her eyes before feeling Sigrun's hand on her arm, she looked to the woman.

Sigrun shook her head before looking at her father "Tanith is not 'the help' or 'lowborn' or whatever it is you think she is. She is Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard and commands respect from everyone. Do not address her like that again."

"Are you giving your father orders?"

Sigrun remained silent "You need to forget all of this and come back to Mierre! With that fool Bachstail's arrest everything has started turning sour! I need a figure there! I need the strength to build new connections! I need you, Sigrun."

"A figure? New connections? You don't want your daughter back home…you want a puppet."

"…"

Sigrun crossed her arms "I should have been clear with you from the start. I respect my House, I know where I came from but I am no longer tied to it. I have my life. I serve the Apostle. I will continue to live of my own will. I'm not asking for your support, I don't need it. I just want you to stop. Stop trying to control me, stop trying to marry me off. Just…leave me be."

Sytar shook his head and laughed "Leave you be? I'm your father!"

"You haven't acted like one since mother passed."

Sytar's eyes flared and he took a step forward. Tanith moved past Sigrun and grabbed one of his arms, pulling him away from her Commander.

Turning slightly, she noted the rest of the reception hadn't caught wind of what was going on.

"Striking or attempting to strike the Commander of the Holy Guard is a severely punishable offense Lord Sytar. What's worse is striking your own daughter…do you want to forsake whatever it is you have left?"

Sytar struggled against Tanith's iron grip before relenting. After being released he stepped away. Sigrun could see he wanted to scream and let loose but decided against it.

After he walked away Sigrun sighed "Thank you, Tanith."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The night continued without incident. Half a dozen houses announced their funding campaigns and many civilians rejoiced over the possibilities of booming businesses.

The late evening brought a group of musicians to the reception and slow dancing began while the feast was restocked.

Tanith and Sigrun continued to talk, Sigrun couldn't fight her desire to smile upon seeing Tanith smiling and laughing along with her. A rare sight but one she was enjoying immensely.

Though a few times, several noblemen came to ask for a dance, exclusively for Sigrun. Unknown to Sigrun the men drew ire from Tanith, she was a little…envious of sorts that they could just walk up to her and ask for a dance while she sat there, fighting the urge to do the same.

Though in the end, after many requests Sigrun gave none of them the nod, "Are you not a good dancer?"

Sigrun shrugged to Tanith's question "I just don't want to leave you by yourself."

Tanith shook her head "Don't worry about that. If you want to enjoy yourself…go ahead."

"I am enjoying myself."

Sigrun, gave Tanith another large smile. _"Tanith, ask her to dance. She won't think it odd. Will she?"_

Tanith stood up, drawing a strange look from Sigrun _"Is she-"_

"Hello and…well, hello there! You must be Sigrun of Mierre."

Sigrun tilted her head "And you are?"

"This is Velz of Ichor." Tanith stated "If you don't mind-"

"I'm not to talk with you, you aren't interested, whatever. Sigrun. Would you care to dance?"

Sigrun looked at Tanith _"Was she…going to…"_

"Velz. Leave."

"I didn't ask you anything. Sigrun?"

"I…I'm afraid not, Velz."

Groaning, Velz turned to Tanith "Well, I suppose if your interested now…"

Tanith rolled her eyes "What are you? Thirteen? Get lost."

Finally taking the hint, Velz left. _"Finally…now…"_

Inhaling she turned to Sigrun, the latter still sitting.

"Sigrun I-"

"I have to go!" The commander said quickly, standing and moving past Tanith "Excuse me…"

Still stuck in place, Tanith barely made out Sigrun's footsteps as she left the Banquet Hall.

* * *

_Banquet Exterior_

Sigrun found herself outside leaning against a railing looking at the moon. She wasn't sure why she left; possibly it was another overreaction to something so simple.

All Tanith did was stand up, that could've been anything.

"_I really need to stop drawing conclusions…the last time I did that."_

Sigrun then thought of Raia and Belle then of Tanith's behavior around her. She couldn't help but see some sort of connection but she was certain she was just reading too much into it.

There was nothing there.

She then thought of the night in general with Tanith coming to her, helping her deal with her father and just making an otherwise long night, bright and enjoyable.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

Hearing a step, Sigrun turned to see Tanith.

The exterior was so silent the sounds of the music from the reception could be heard.

"T-Tanith…I just…need some time alone…"

As Sigrun looked away, Tanith's hands balled into fists, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't!"

Sigrun looked over to her quickly "I can't stand it! It's…"

"Tanith? Are you-"

"It isn't fair! Can you imagine how I feel!? Being around you all the time! Always seeing you! But noticing that you never see me?"

"…"

"All those men can just…walk up to you! Ask you out! Ask you to dance! Ask for your hand in marriage! Compliment you and ogle you! I've had to look at that for far too long and I can't anymore!"

Sigrun now turned to fully face Tanith "What are you saying?"

"It's not fair…every time that I try…I've kept it hidden for so long and so well…but every time I try it's almost as if you know. Or the world knows and they stop me. Someone else interjects or you…or you just…turn away."

"Is this about…when…I apologized…I could tell it hurt you and I am infinitely sorry. It was a stupid assumption on my part. I had no…proof or reason for my actions. But we're as we've always been. I thought-"

Tanith shook her head and slammed her fist against the railing "Why does it have to be a stupid assumption? You have to know what I feel! Every time I get close to finally letting it out you look away! You reject me! You have to know!"

"I have to know…what?"

Tanith looked up, now staring at each other, Sigrun could see Tanith's eyes, wet with tears that had yet to fall.

"You have to know that I love you…"

The following silence was maddening. Tanith wanted to hear what Sigrun had to say but the other woman refused to speak, still looking at her in shock.

"Sigrun…I've…I've felt this way…for so long. I should have told you sooner…I wanted to tell you sooner. There were so many times…but I was…I was actually scared. I've never been afraid of anything in my life until I fell for you…then I just…didn't know how to tell you…I didn't know what you felt for me if anything but I held to the hope that…that maybe there was something there. That hope kept me going, it kept me at your side…"

Tanith smiled "I never…felt such joy then when I was promoted to Deputy Commander. Not only did I have the chance to serve Begnion…I got to do so at your side…I got to be your strength. I got to see you every day…to see you smile."

Tanith inhaled deeply and began to walk towards Sigrun, stopping when she saw one of Sigrun's legs try to move back only to hit the railing.

Nodding, Tanith moved away "Of course…I'm such a fool…what does it matter that I spent years at your side? If you felt nothing, no amount of time could change that…I can't imagine what you are thinking right now though I imagine its something akin to disgust…another woman admitting to falling in love with you…I should've known, I just ruined everything…but it's the truth. I can't deny it and I won't take it back. I love you."

Locking eyes with her commander, Tanith was sure there was nothing left to say.

She wished for an arrow to strike her. The poison would be less painful then the crushing feeling in her chest right now. At least that she could deal with.

Turning away, Tanith began to walk; she wasn't sure what would happen now. Would Sigrun speak to the Apostle about this? Would she loose her position as Deputy Commander? Would she never be able to speak to Sigrun again?

Sigrun now watched as Tanith began to walk away, her mind was set ablaze by Tanith's confession. She couldn't string together a coherent thought to save her life but right now, one of the most important people in her life was walking away, heartbroken.

"_Tanith deserves…so much more…I don't know if what I feel is what she wants. I don't know if I…can we? If I return her feelings…will it be a lie? How can I know that I-"_

* * *

"_Whenever I'm with a certain person I just…feel so…good. So warm, happy and content. Recently though…they've begun acting strange…"_

"_Strange?"_

"_They've become much more physical and forward…but that can't be…"_

"_Why?"_

"_We've known each other for so long…but that doesn't mean we evolved in that way. Not every relationship has to go that far."_

"_It doesn't have to but it sounds like you've already fallen."_

* * *

The memories of the night when Tanith took Sigrun's hands in to her own came back. The pain in her chest, the look in Tanith's eyes as she spoke…Sigrun knew that Tanith was going to say something. Admit something. Instead of accepting it she fought back…was she scared? Uncertain? Why?

"_Because I…"_

Sigrun finally regained control of herself and covered the distance between her and Tanith, embracing the other woman from behind.

"Don't leave!"

Tanith turned to see Sigrun "Don't leave…"

Sigrun loosened her grip allowing Tanith to turn and face her "I'm sorry…again…somehow…I knew and I…"

Sigrun shook her head before looking at Tanith "I couldn't believe it. I refused it. I wanted to be wrong because…because it was easier that way…but only for me…and in my stupor I failed to realize the pain that I was causing you…I'm a terrible, horrible person…you deserve so much better."

Tanith remained silent as Sigrun continued to apologize only stopping when one of Tanith's hands came to her cheek.

"Sigrun…I only want you. I've only ever wanted you."

The pain from those many moments returned in full force, Sigrun kept her eyes on Tanith causing the pain to grow.

It wasn't a pain that required distance.

Quite the opposite.

It was…longing.

An unbearable desire to be…with…

"Tanith…I don't know how…or when it happened but…you captured my heart."

Sigrun noticed Tanith put her arms around her, bringing the two together.

"Sigrun…you captured mine so many years ago…you've held it for the longest time."

"And I nearly crushed it…"

"…even so…as many times as I told myself to stop…why go this far? Why continue? I couldn't…and deep down I didn't want to. Sigrun…I love you."

The Commander finally responded, the weight of her body being released in so few words, but the relief that followed was unimaginable.

"Tanith…I…I love you...as well…"

The pair had never been so close before, Sigrun knew what was happening as she stared into Tanith's eyes and for once there was no pain or desire to fight it…only to continue.

Years of silent desire and fear, finally put to rest as Tanith closed the distance between them, lips meeting.

Part of her was still unconvinced that this was really happening.

After so long…she was finally kissing the woman of her dreams…

Moving forward, Tanith pushed Sigrun against the railing and deepened their kiss. Sigrun held onto Tanith, finding herself not wanting to let go. Unable to let go.

Separating, the pair found themselves breathing hard and unable to speak, but the look in each other's eyes was all they needed.

Tanith proceeded to kiss Sigrun again, before moving away from her lips and planting a few kisses along her neck drawing a moan from the other woman.

"Tanith…"

After another kiss, she apologized "I've been…I've thought about this for…far too long…I'm sorry…"

Sigrun shook her head, the pair still breathing heavily. Tanith could see Sigrun starting to think, probably about the next day and what they would do.

Tanith smiled "Sigrun…we'll have plenty of time to think about what comes next…for now…"

Sigrun nodded; casting her thoughts aside she leaned forward and kissed Tanith again.

* * *

The next day found Tanith sitting up in her bed and stretching, never before had she felt so, for lack of a better word, good, especially as early in the morning as it was.

Looking to her side she noticed Sigrun, still asleep and breathing softly.

All the memories came back to her, including a talk they had the night before.

* * *

_Tanith: This won't…end tomorrow…will it?_

_Sigrun: What?_

_Tanith: I just…I don't want to lose this…_

_Sigrun: Tanith. I would never toy with you like this! Surely you can't think-_

_Tanith: I don't…but…it's fair to say I'm in your hands now…_

_Sigrun: …you've never been vulnerable before. I promise you that I will never hurt you._

_Tanith: Heh, odd coming from you, honestly…assuring me that I won't be hurt…but…strangely fitting._

_Sigrun: I never saw myself ending up in such a situation…_

_Tanith: Neither did I…_

_Sigrun: But I'm glad it happened. For all the pain that I've felt over this…it was so simple to overcome…all I had to say. Admit._

* * *

Smiling at Sigrun's words she was glad that it wasn't a dream.

Running one hand through Sigrun's hair she leaned down and kissed her forehead before deciding to lay back down.

An hour or two more wouldn't hurt.

The world could wait.

* * *

Sigrun proceeded to wake up a while later, slowly opening her eyes and coming to the realization that Tanith lay before her, sleeping soundly.

Sitting up Sigrun thought over last night. Tanith's painful and tear filled confession and the fear that she forever ruined their relationship. But maybe, making it through such a sad time would give them both the strength to continue and stay together.

Looking at Tanith she noticed something and gasped, standing up quickly and dashing to the kitchen before returning.

Tanith woke up upon feeling something wet against her hand "Sigrun? What are you doing?"

"I can't believe neither of us noticed this."

Tanith looked down to her hand, it was badly bruised, before she could question it she remembered slamming her hand against the exterior railing. In the heat of the moment she felt nothing but right now. "I don't think we noticed much of anything…we were very distracted."

Tanith couldn't help but chuckle at the small blush on Sigrun's face.

* * *

_Sanaki: Off to see your parents?_

_Tanith: After the-_

_Sanaki: Ah, yes…right. Well, take all the time you need._

_Sigrun: If you…don't mind Apostle, I'd like to go too._

_Sanaki: Really? Well…alright…_

_Sanaki looked between the two of them, something changed. She wasn't sure what but something changed._

* * *

Now outside the pair was getting ready to depart Mainal. Their pegasi whinnied happily as Sigrun fed them.

"First me with breakfast now the pegasi, you really enjoy spoiling anyone you can don't you?"

Sigrun shrugged before facing the other woman "Tanith."

"Yes?"

"…I promise you, this will not just stop…after everything we've gone through…I'll do my best for you."

Tanith approached Sigrun and took her hands into her own like many times before "We don't have to rush anything, if you don't want to be public with our relationship…I understand…I've waited so long to be able to tell you that I love you…I can wait a bit more before I tell everyone else…though don't hold it against me if any men approaching you get a rather violent rejection."

Sigrun laughed at the thought "Of course, I would expect no less."

Now airborne the pair was on their way to visit Tanith's parents. Sigrun looked to the other woman "Tanith…if you want to we can tell your parents before anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes. We have to start somewhere."

Tanith smiled before noticing Sigrun start to say something then shake her head "What is it?"

"A very…very dumb statement came to mind, don't worry about it!"

Tanith thought for a second "You were going to say…love is in the air, weren't you?"

Seeing Sigrun's face affirmed her thoughts.

"Well…in all honesty it really is. I love you Sigrun."

"And I love you, Tanith."

* * *

"C'mon Neph don't start crying!"

"I-I'm powerful sorry but…it was just…such a nice story."

Tanith chuckled "And it was all true."

Sighing Heather looked to Tanith and Sigrun as they stood "I assume your parents were cool with everything?"

Tanith nodded "I thought about leading in with my near death experience…once they calmed down I told them about Sigrun and I…they were just so happy that I found love. My father though was really worried about how everyone in Begnion would take it, I promised him that we'd be fine and if anyone spoke out against us they'd have to deal with me."

"After meeting her parents I could see where she gets her strength from." Sigrun commented.

All four now standing moved to the door as Sigrun continued with "Tomorrow we'll go riding, trust me it'll be fun." Sigrun stated with a smile.

"Hey, Marcia isn't here to pull of some flips and freak me out so I'm good, can't wait!" Heather laughed at the memory before turning to Tanith and shaking her hand as Sigrun and Nephenee shared a quick hug.

Outside, Sigrun and Tanith came to a stop, looking back at the hotel.

"You think Heather will go through with it?"

Tanith nodded "I know she will."

Sigrun smiled "And I know Nephenee will respond in kind…"

Walking through the city Tanith put an arm around Sigrun's waist and pulled her close.

"I'm glad we could share that story…"

"Me too…it just…reminds me of how much I love you."

"You've never gave me any cause to doubt your devotion, Sigrun. After all the worry and everything in the beginning…here we are, married…what's next for us?"

Sigrun shrugged "I'm not entirely sure…but whatever it is we'll be together…"

The pair stopped walking to face each other and kiss once again.


End file.
